Strangers
by AUFaberry
Summary: A Faberry One Shot. Quinn/Rachel romance femslash. Warnings: Sex and tragedy.


Strangers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

Strangers

Quinn Fabray was currently the happiest woman alive, she was engaged to the sweetest and most handsome man that she had ever met, and they were planning on having a lovely wedding. Sitting across from her was Sam Evans, her husband to be.

"I really think that renting out this place for the summer will be a great way to make some extra cash for that dream wedding you want, babe." He said with a goofy grin forming on his full lips, as he sipped on the coffee that he had been drinking.

Quinn took a sip of her coffee as well before agreeing. "Yes, I think it will work out wonderfully, I just hope that these people will be polite and respectful."

"They sounded really nice on the phone. I'm sure they will be fine, either way we will find out soon. They are supposed to be here in the next hour or so." Sam said with a glance toward the clock that hung on the wall of the dining room.

The young woman was nervous about renting out the mansion. She had heard stories about people doing similar things that ended badly, stealing, fights, drugs, crime, and occasionally even murder. She continued to talk to her fiancé idly until they heard the sound of the doorbell ringing through the large house, echoing off of the walls.

Hazel eyes widened as they stared into green, and she stood to her feet, following after him as he walked toward the front door. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she prepared to see the strangers who would be staying in their household. Quinn had no idea what to expect.

What she saw was probably furthest from what she had expected.

Standing at the front door were three beautiful women, they were all wearing headbands, argyle sweaters, skirts, knee high socks, and flats. Along with this, all three of them were standing the same way, with their hands on their hips, staring forward eerily. They did not even blink.

In the front was a young woman with perfect tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, she appeared to be of Latin origin. To the left of her was a taller woman who had blonde hair, blue slanted eyes, and porcelain skin. Then, there was the woman to the right of her, the woman that caught Quinn's attention. She was the shortest of the group of girls, and she had the most "imperfect" looking face, but to Quinn she looked the most perfect.

She had long brown hair, and bangs that cut right along her eyebrows. Her large brown eyes were hidden behind long lashes, her nose was rather large, but adorable, and her lips were full. Not quite as full as her fiancé's, but still rather large. Her skin was silky and naturally tan, and she had a tiny waist, yet the most unbelievably long perfect legs that Quinn had ever seen.

She was entranced by her.

Quinn was fascinated by all of them. They seemed so strange.

"Come on in you guys, I'm Sam and this is my fiancé Quinn, nice to meet you." He said, holding open the door for the three women. They all walked through the door together, still staring ahead. Aside from Rachel, her eyes were focused on Quinn who was staring back into them.

"Pleasure to meet you both, I am Santana, this is Brittany and Rachel."

"Pleased to meet you." They both said at the same time, smiling.

Sam smiled brightly and showed them around the lower level of the house, before showing them to their rooms. Quinn could not help but notice how odd they were. It was like they had never seen most of the things in the house, the stairs confused them, the lights, mirrors, everything. They seemed completely clueless. Almost as if they were robots or something, but that could not be the case. No robot was designed that perfectly.

When the girls were settling into their rooms, Sam approached Quinn and smiled. "Well, I don't think respect will be a problem with these chicks, they seem pretty polite."

"Yes, very polite actually." Quinn muttered, staring up the staircase to the second floor where they would be staying. "Did you ask them where they came from by chance?" She wondered, glancing over to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I asked, but they just kinda said they were from somewhere far away."

"Hm, I see."

O

The first few weeks with the strangers living in their household had been strange for everyone. Sam and Quinn were having issues in their relationship, because the young woman no longer wished to be intimate with him and spent her hours staring at Rachel and conversing with her.

Quinn found herself almost insanely obsessed with Rachel which was also confusing behavior. She had never been interested in a woman before, and now she was ignoring her fiancé to attempt to get closer to the beautiful woman. She wanted to know everything about her, and the more that she found out about her, the more curious she became.

Rachel still would not reveal where she had come from. She refused to drink the water, and she got fidgety when the television was on.

One night, Quinn found her way upstairs to Rachel's room. The brunette had never invited her inside, so she did not know how she had redecorated it. Standing in front of the door she stared at it, hesitation in her hazel eyes as she lifted her hand to knock, before lowering it. Honestly, she did not know if she should intrude. These strangers seemed to like their privacy. Finally, she decided that it was her home and she should be allowed to see what Rachel had done with the room. Lifting her hand she knocked on the door before waiting patiently for an answer.

The door opened and there stood Rachel. She was wearing some shorts and a tank top, which revealed a good amount of her long toned legs as well as a sliver of her stomach. Quinn found herself staring, but quickly forced herself to look away.

"Hello Quinn, what can I do for you this evening?" Rachel asked, cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"I was just coming to check up on you, see how you like the room." Quinn muttered out, glancing inside the room. She noticed a lot of peculiar looking objects inside. On the dressers there were electronic items, but they did not resemble any that she had ever seen. The bed was covered in a blanket made from a material that she had never seen as well.

It made her wonder even more so where these people had come from.

"I am settling in quite nicely actually, you are welcome to come inside if you wish to speak with me further." Rachel told her, backing into the room and opening the door for her to go inside. Quinn nodded her head and walked into the room, glancing around.

"What are all of these things?" She asked, reaching out and touching one of the electronic devises on the shelf, it opened up and she realized that it was some sort of virtual reality.

"Oh, nothing Quinn, just some things from back home."

"Back home…" She whispered out.

"Yes, back home." Rachel informed before taking a seat on the bed, crossing her legs and placing her hands over her knees. "Would you like to perhaps watch a movie? I believe that I am finally getting the hang of the television, and I find that I enjoy musicals quite a bit."

Quinn was thoroughly confused. How could Rachel have such advanced technology, but not understand what a television was? And why did she speak about musicals as if she had never heard of them before coming here?

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." Quinn finally agreed and sat down on the bed next to Rachel. Her heart was racing as she grew nervous at the thought of sharing a bed with the beautiful brunette while they watched a movie together.

It was almost romantic.

O

The movie had ended a few hours ago and Quinn was staring up at the ceiling, her eyes fixated on it intently as she tried to ignore the way that her body was reacting to being so close to the other woman. Rachel had decided to snuggle up against her side as she watched the movie, resting her head against her chest and wrapping an arm around her stomach.

It was overwhelming for her, and now she could not find the strength to move. She did not know if Rachel was sleeping or if she were just lying there holding her. The small girl hadn't moved for the last five minutes or so and everything around the two of them was silent.

Finally, she spoke, causing Quinn to let out a shocked whimper. "The sequel to this film is far superior." Rachel muttered out softly against the sensitive skin of Quinn's neck. The heated breath causing her body to shake and an aching to form between her thighs. It was the same aching that she used to get when Sam kissed her, but she hadn't felt that since the strangers moved in.

It took a moment for her to realize what Rachel had actually whispered out into the darkness of the room, and now she was shocked. There was no sequel to the movie they had just been watching.

That was odd.

Despite knowing that something was wrong, she didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

Rachel traced her fingers along Quinn's neck and smiled when she saw her body react beneath her fingertips. "You know Quinn; you are the most beautiful woman that I have seen since our arrival."

Again the wording was strange, but she tried to convince herself that she meant since they arrived in town on a plane, or something of the sort. She did not want to travel down the path that her mind was tempted to go. Smiling she looked down at Rachel and caught her eyes with her own. "Thank you." She said, a blush painting her cheeks. "But, you are far more beautiful."

She watched as the brunette blushed and it looked almost foreign on her naturally tan cheeks. For whatever reason, she never expected her to blush. Rachel cast her eyes down to Quinn's lips and then back up to her eyes, smiling.

"I am going to kiss you now."

Quinn's eyes widened in shock as she felt plump lips pressed against her own, capturing hers in a heated and passionate kiss. Rachel moved into a sitting position, straddling the blonde's waist as she delivered bruising kisses to her lips. She teased Quinn's bottom lip with her talented tongue, begging for entrance, which she was granted as Quinn moaned out loudly accepting her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues began to dance and both girls let out moans of pleasure as Rachel rocked her hips down against Quinn, seeking more contact.

Pulling away from Rachel she gasped out, catching dark lust-filled brown eyes with hazel. She had not been expecting the kiss, but her body was reacting to it. A heated wetness formed between her thighs that was begging for some sort of release.

She was cheating on Sam, she knew it, but as Rachel started to kiss down her body she found that she didn't care.

Quinn tangled her fingers in long dark hair, twisting the hair and pulling Rachel closer to her body. With each heated kiss delivered to her toned abdomen she moaned out and hissed into the darkness, lifting her hips off of the bed, inaudibly pleading to be touched where she needed it most.

Rachel obliged.

Quickly she undid the tie on Quinn's sweat pants before pushing them down over her creamy thighs, placing heated kisses along the insides of her legs as she pulled down her soaked panties next. Rachel moaned out at the sight. The other woman was soaked with arousal and she just wanted to taste her.

"You smell so delicious Quinn, do you mind if I taste you?"

It was odd that she was asking, but Quinn was not about to deny her. "No, I—I don't mind."

Rachel leant forward and tentatively ran her tongue along Quinn's folds, smirking as she heard her gasp and felt her lift her hips in hopes to gain more contact. Rachel then snuck her tongue between her folds, finding that sensitive bud and circling her tongue around it. She could feel the way that Quinn's body was reacting and she knew that it would not take long to bring her to her release. Stroking her tongue over the bud she moved to her entrance, shoving her tongue deep inside of her dripping womanhood, causing the blonde to scream out.

Then she pulled her tongue out and sucked her clit into her mouth, circling her tongue quickly around the nub, moaning out against it as she heard Quinn scream out her name. "Oh God, Rachel! Right there! Please don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"

If anything she hastened her pace, bringing Quinn to her climax. She screamed out loudly, her body shaking, before falling limp against the bed.

Quinn lay there for a moment, regaining control of her body, before she started to move to return the favor. Rachel stopped her though, lying on top of her and snuggling against her chest. "But, Rachel, I want to return the favor."

"Tonight wasn't about me Quinn, it was about you."

The words sounded so final and it made the other woman fear that the small brunette would be leaving soon, that something bad were going to happen. She lay there trying to understand why Rachel would not allow her to touch her, and finally she asked. "Where are you from Rachel?"

"I have already told you Quinn, far—"

"—Far away, I know, but where are you from. Europe?"

Rachel laughed at this, and she knew that her assumptions were right. "Would it scare you if I told you the truth?"

"Try me." Quinn whispered out, because honestly she did not know if it would scare her or not.

"Me and my friends, Santana and Brittany, we are from the future. We have been traveling to different times in order to enjoy certain historic events." Rachel told her, half expecting that she would not believe her story.

At first, she did not want to believe her, but it made sense. That explained why they had such advanced technology. "What event are you coming to see here?" Quinn asked.

"I cannot tell you that Quinn."

"Why not?" She raised a brow.

"Because, I fear you would attempt to change history."

Quinn's hazel eyes filled with confusion and then realization and then worry. She suddenly understood why she had sounded final just now, why she had done this, it was to give the blonde one last moment of happiness before a disaster occurred. "If you think that I would change it, then it must be something terrible, correct?"

"I have already said too much."

O

"The spectacle is about to begin." Santana said, catching Quinn's attention. She had been waiting for the event that the time travelers had come to see, and now it was close. She followed Rachel and the others out onto the porch. Sam was in town, she feared for his life.

Rachel reached out and took her hand and she found odd comfort in the contact, at least if she was with Rachel then she would not die in this disaster.

Staring up at the sky she watched as a large flaming meteorite started to fall from the heavens, heading directly toward the town, toward where Sam was. Her grip on Rachel's hand tightened and her hazel eyes filled with tears as she watched the buildings go up in flames. Everything around her house was destroyed, everything aside from her house.

She had a feeling that the time travelers knew that her house would be saved, this was just another event in their history, and Rachel was now going to move on to the next event and leave Quinn to deal with her present.

Santana turned and looked at Quinn after they watched the flames die out, and she smiled. "We have enjoyed your company, but we must be going."

The Latina linked pinkies with the blonde and they started to leave, but quickly realized that Rachel was still standing on the porch holding onto Quinn's hand tightly. She seemed afraid to leave.

"Rachel, we have to move on to the next event."

"I am staying with Quinn."

"If you stay, you will change the events of history, and we will not allow that."

Rachel quickly shook her head. "No, I will not change the events of history, I promise to not interfere, but I wish to spend time with Quinn before returning to the future."

"If you insist."

She did.

O

"So, essentially, you could have prevented that from happening?"

"I hardly think that I am capable of preventing a meteor, Quinn." Rachel retorted, the blonde was rightfully angry with her, but it was the truth. Despite the future being far more advanced, they still had not come up with any technology capable of such things.

"You know what I mean Rachel! You could have warned us! We could have evacuated, Sam is dead because of you!" Quinn screamed out, her raspy voice cracking with stress as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Rachel moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around the taller woman, holding her body against her own as she cried. She understood why she was so upset, but there was no way that she could change history. "Shh… I understand.

"You could have saved everyone, Rachel."

"I saved you." Rachel whispered, and it was true. Quinn had been going to go with Sam to the town that morning, but the small girl had told her to stay. She had saved her.

"But, what about them?"

"It is bad enough that I saved you Quinn, I cannot change history." Rachel informed, stroking her fingers up and down her back. She held deep feelings for her and she feared what they would make her do. She had already broken the code.

"Why not? What would be so bad about saving a few people?" Quinn sobbed out angrily.

Rachel pulled back a little and stared up into watery hazel eyes, lifting her fingers she stroked the tears away from her cheeks and smiled softly. "I wanted to save them, for your sake. I hate seeing you cry. I cannot explain this feeling I have for you, it does not exist in the future, but I care deeply for you and I wish to protect you. But I could not save them."

"But, why Rachel? Why?"

"Because, if I would have saved them it would keep my culture from coming to be, I would not exist." Rachel whispered out softly. This seemed to silence the blonde who stared down into large brown eyes and she understood. If she would have saved them, then her and her friends would never exist.

"I think I'm going to be sick, I don't feel so good." Quinn muttered, lifting a hand to her head, suddenly she felt extremely dizzy.

"I know." Rachel said, and Quinn wanted to ask her what she meant. Did she mean that she knew that she was sick because it was written in history, or that she could tell that she looked sick? Time travel made little sense.

Rachel helped Quinn to her bed and she sat on the edge of it, holding the blonde's weak hand in her own. "Quinn, what is this feeling that I feel toward you?"

"Here, we call it love." She whispered out.

Lifting her hand to her lips she placed a kiss to the top of it and smiled. "I love you Quinn, I do hope that you overcome this illness."

Again, her words sounded final.

O

Knowing that she was dying, Quinn wrote down a warning about the time travelers. She hoped that it would manage to somehow change history so that she could be alive once more, so that they would have never traveled to her town.

It broke her heart, because she loved Rachel and she wanted to meet her. She wanted her to exist, because she was a beautiful innocent woman that meant the world to her, but she needed to save herself, her family, her fiancé. Before they had come everything had been perfect and if they never existed it could be perfect again.

She placed the note beneath her pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

Rachel had left, she said that she could not stay and watch her die. She had told her that she had the plague, that everyone would eventually have the plague, and that everyone who survived the meteor would die.

Quinn had cried and Rachel had been there for her and held her.

She said that she was tempted to give her the anecdote, but she could not change history. She could not break the code any more than she already had.

Then she kissed her scab covered lips, said "I love you," and she left Quinn there to die.

Rachel knew that Quinn would die of the plague, and she knew that she wrote the note, but she did not worry about it, because she also knew that the note would be destroyed in a futile attempt to quarantine the town and save the human race.

The human race would, for the most part die, and then the strong would evolve into her kind.

She loved Quinn Fabray and she would never forget her.

The first and last she would ever love.

O

Authors Note

I hope that you all liked this one shot.

Like I always say, if you want me to add more just tell me and I will consider it. :)

Thank you for reading and please do tell me what you think.

It would mean the world to me.


End file.
